A reward and recognition application can be used, for example, by an organization such as a company, a retailer or a website to award members or users that belong to, participate in or interact with the organization. For instance, managers of a company can award employees through a reward and recognition portal by means of a point-based system. In other words, employees are able to accumulate rewarded points through the reward and recognition portal in order to later redeem them for a number of different rewards. As a result, the reward and recognition application can be used to motivate, recognize, incentivise, and reward employees, increase employee retention, interest, attraction and satisfaction, strengthen organizational culture and company values and also improve employee productivity.